dinhndfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenris
Fenris, also known by the title Blower of the Howling Wind, is a draconic deity. She is worshiped by certain Silt Runner tribes and roosts in the Frostpeak Mountains. As a deity, she has been known to take adventurers as her champions. Notably among them are Tai (formerly) and Lapu Lapu of The Greater Good. Early Life Born several centuries before the advent of the imperial calendar, Fenris was a full ancient dragon by the time of the founding of the Tondari Empire. It said in scripture that Saint James and his Janissaries encountered Fenris while searching for the lost dwarven kingdoms of Gaz Kodak. During this time, Fenris subdued their party, and took their monk, Tai, as a champion as exchange for their peaceful departure. She ruled in the Shiverpeak Mountains for several centuries with her brood of blue skinned kobolds. During this time, she collected an immense amount of wealth and weaponry from her champions and thieving kobolds. The Fall In Imperial Year 1002, the skies turned red, and crimson meteorites fell from the sky and devastated the land. Fenris’ area quickly became warm and uncomfortable for her brood, and she knew she had to find a new home. The Devastation of the Westlons In the region previously known as Westlons and near where the Eternal Bastion was originally built, Fenris used her mighty breath and froze the land around it to make a suitable habitat for her new brood. Freezing whole villages and cities, Fenris ensured that the frost would be deadly enough for all but the mightiest of creatures. She renamed the area the Frostpeak Mountains, and went to work rebuilding her brood. Dealing with the Greater Good By the year 1523, Fenris had made a lair within the Frostpeak Mountains and found worshipers in the form of blue-skinned Silt Runners. Among them, she chose a champion named Nulo, an alpha of the tribe, and somehow became indebted to him. Nulo was later defeated ceremonial combat by Lapu Lapu and Marlow of the Greater Good, thereby transferring Fenris' debt from Nulo to them. Nulo brought the party to Fenris to discuss their requests. This meeting also allowed Fenris a reunion with her former champion, Tai, who had taken on a role as a spiritual adviser to the Greater Good, using the body of Marlow's familiar, Owl; the reunion was short lived, however, as Fenris obliterated Tai's temporary body out of spite for his abandonment of their contract. The group requested that Fenris' Silt Runner warriors join the Greater Good's ranks in preparation for their assault on Fort Romin, to which Fenris obliged. Fenris offered the group another deal: She would personally raze Fort Romin in exchange for all of the party's weapons and equipment; however, they refused, citing a desire to exact their own personal vengeance on the fort's occupants. Members of the Greater Good did agree to smaller deals. Marlow offered up weapons made of meteorite in exchange for magical ice daggers. Lapu Lapu pledged his full loyalty to Fenris and became her champion, gaining new powers in exchange for a daily offering of metal weaponry. Lastly, Fenris accepted more of their weapons as payment in exchange for a flight on her back to their next destination, the Techromancer's base of operations. There, she briefly assisted the group in slaying a pair of Primer Mutants that had been tracking them, then returned to her lair. Personality Known to be cold and calculating, Fenris is most likely the oldest and most powerful dragon in the region. Although most of the time she could be considered dull, Fenris’ only interest is furthering her material wealth. She doesn’t believe in ceramics or Imperial denars, but believes wealth to be held in metals such as copper and iron. When necessary, she can carry out murderous atrocities, much like she did during the Devastation. Category:Deities